


As Crônicas de Maximiliano Pesaro

by sivacna



Category: Crônicas Vampíricas de Gardella, O legado da caça vampiro, the gardella vampire chronicles, the rest falls away
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 19:04:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1237573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sivacna/pseuds/sivacna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>O ponto de vista do Max na primeira vez que viu Vitória Gardella. Ainda se passa no primeiro livro da série.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Crônicas de Maximiliano Pesaro

A noite estava quente quando Maximiliano Pesaro adentrou as portas do salão de Grantworth House. Ele se dirigiu ao vestíbulo logo em seguida, muito consciente de todos os olhares curiosos que alcançavam sua nuca gelada de caçador de vampiros. Era, depois de tudo, o preço por se viver em uma sociedade banal como aquela.

Lâmpadas e velas cintilavam em cada canto da mansão antiga, e as colunas foram ornamentadas com árvores sem folhas pintadas de branco, cheias de guirlandas cintilantes penduradas nelas. Toda aquela imensidão cheirava à família insípida de Grantworth, mesmo que naquela noite ninguém estivesse ali por eles.

Max espremeu os olhos ao caminhar vagarosamente entre os convidados do baile, sentindo o cabelo arrepiar quando o antigo chamado de sua sina reclamou sua honorável atenção.

_Ele não estava lá para isso._

Eustácia Gardella havia lhe convidado com outros propósitos em mente, e Max entendeu que era seu dever comparecer a tal reunião. Jamais recusaria um pedido tão elegante vindo de tal mulher, principalmente quando sua mente fervilhava com segredos bombásticos de sua última viagem. Ele tinha certeza de que Eustácia apreciaria ouvi-los.

Mas o chamado crescia latente em sua nuca gelada, e, ainda que ferido, Max não deixaria levar-se pela preguiça que rechaçava seus ossos. Já havia encontrado o seu alvo que vagava dentre os convidados do outro lado do salão, com uma calma e alvidez que não deviam ser próprios para sua idade vampírica. Ela possuía leves cachos dourados e lábios finos em forma de botão, e ainda tinha um olhar vítreo, como os mortos possuíam. No entanto, assim que ele pretendera partir ao seu encontro, os cochichos se espalharam entre o público presente, e soube que era a hora da estreia da mais nova Gardella - a sobrinha de Eustácia.

_\- Anunciando... Senhorita Vitória Anastácia Gardella Belíssima Grantworth._

Um silvo baixo e alongado reverberou pelas paredes do salão, e os cochichos que percorreram a multidão pareceram mais conspiratórios do que qualquer outra coisa. Curioso como uma dama debutante poderia despertar tal corrupção.

Ao seu redor, todas as jovens moças pertencentes a famílias importantes eram ingênuas e recatadas, exalando inocência com seus olhares brilhosos e trejeitos cobiçados. Eram confiantes sobre seus respectivos adereços, além de prezar a fofoca em demasia, e ainda terem extrema dificuldade em falar por si mesmas.

Na debutante que descia as escadas naquele momento poderia faltar muitas coisas. Desafio não era uma delas.

Vitória Gardella possuía um cabelo cheio ébano que reluzia macio sob as luzes de velas, e um rosto suave de mulher com olhos quentes e lábios cheios. Seu vestido rosado flutuava na brisa quente que adentrava o salão, enquanto seus passos comedidos ressonavam nos ouvidos de Max, que por sua vez deveria tirar os olhos dela, mas não conseguia.

Algo em seu olhar lhe chamara a atenção - Vitória parecia procurar por alguém. Seu sorriso era polido demais, e sua mão enluvada deslizava pelo corrimão como se planejasse algo. Um pequeno crucifixo de prata reluzia no vale de seus seios, e o mestre caça vampiros se perguntou se ela  _sabia_.

_Não, não devia saber._

Vitória parecia ser ingênua demais, delicada demais, rósea demais - _ou você quis dizer apetitosa demais?_ \- Max sacudiu a cabeça. Estava perdendo o foco. A vampira loira já estava no oposto do salão.

Ao atravessar o salão calmamente, Max se transformara em um predador na ativa, espreitando a vampira loira como se pudesse incapacitá-la a distância. O fato de ser mais alto do que todos os presentes era realmente uma vantagem, e o mestre foi capaz de manter contato visual com sua vítima, que lhe mandava risadinhas.

-  _E como a donzela está aproveitando a noite?_  - Sua voz grave ressonou através da música.

A loira estremeceu diante dele, olhando-o por baixo dos cílios por um momento, e lhe oferecendo os dedos logo em seguida.

-  _Lady Avenue Sinclair, a seu dispor, meu senhor._  - Ela fez uma mesura.

A nuca de Max gelava tão ardentemente que tinha de se conter para não esfregá-la.

-  _Um prazer conhecê-la, senhorita._  - Ele se inclinou ao beijar-lhe os dedos enluvados.  _\- Me daria a honra desta dança?_

No momento que seus passos se alastraram ao ritmo da música, Max Pesaro passou a armar uma emboscada típica de caça vampiros, tentando não sentir a dor que latejava em seu ombro ao mesmo tempo. Uma pequena ferida em combate. Era apenas isso.

Assim que a dança terminou, a vampira loirinha e aparentemente frágil ofereceu-lhe um sorriso de dentes muito brancos, que o mestre reconheceu como um gesto que só receberia de um vampiro recém criado. Os dois se afastaram brevemente antes que ele fizesse sua oferta irrecusável:  _\- a senhorita gostaria de me acompanhar ao terraço?_  Pois por evidente que a dama concordou, e o venador se armou por dentro, em grande expectativa com a emboscada que começara dando certo.

Então, algo aconteceu. Algo que ele não poderia prever.

Uma sensação forte pegou sua nuca desprevenida, e Max suspeitou que houvesse mais algum vampiro por perto. No entanto, era mais como um afago quente, como se alguém estivesse cobrindo sua nuca com roupas recém passadas. Ele estava sendo observado.

_Vitória._

O nome da jovem escapou de seus lábios, assim que encontrara seu rosto que o encarava de volta em meio a multidão. Por que ela estava olhando para ele? O que ela sabia? O que havia visto? O caçador de vampiros descobriu que odiava aquela moça suntuosa e demasiado expressiva.

-  _Vamos, querida._  - Max fez questão de envolver o braço da vampira no seu. -  _Vamos pegar um pouco de ar fresco._

Assim que passaram pelas portas, ele avistou uma estátua de afrodite e se pegou desprevenido rindo da ousadia de Eustácia. A vampirinha ao seu lado quase saltitava de empolgação, e ele até sentiria pena por ela, se o brilho em seus olhos não fosse tão sujo e maligno. Pobre Pequena Demônia. Ela não merecia que ele brincasse muito em sua morte.

Eles flertaram por alguns momentos, paquerando durante a caminhada que os levaria até o dossel forrado por um ramo de lilases. Max deixou que ela chegasse perto, mas não muito perto - não queria que ela o mordesse de surpresa.

-  _Aqui está bem, querida._  - Eles pararam debaixo do dossel.

-  _O senhor vai me beijar? -_  Ela perguntou de maneira dócil.

-  _É claro que sim._

Ele olhou para aqueles lábios rosados, pensando no quão enganadores eram e no quão frios deveriam ser. A noite os cercava de maneira acolhedora, com uma calidez de verão que precede a chuva. Uma bela noite para a caça aos vampiros.

Max se inclinou então, sombreando o rosto da vampira loira, sentindo que seus dedos formigavam ao redor da estaca de madeira no bolso interno do seu paletó. Aquela era a hora de realizar seu chamado.

-  _Não vai doer, docinho._  - A dama loira o informou.

Se não estivesse tão concentrado, Max seria capaz de sorrir.

-  _É claro que vai..._

Quando posicionou a estaca sobre o peito de areia, algo aconteceu. Uma figura rósea surgiu dentre as sombras das árvores e o aroma de almíscar lhe pegou de surpresa.

_\- O q...?_

Vitória Gardella saltou sobre ele com uma estaca de madeira em punho, olhando-o de maneira tenaz, como se aquele fosse um movimento concentrado. Olhos quentes encontraram os dele, e delicados anéis de ébano escapavam de seu coque e emolduravam-lhe a face.

Max se inclinou para trás em choque, ainda que raramente se impressionasse. E foi quando Vitória desviou o olhar do seu, para então concentrar-se na figura loira às suas costas, com dentes afiados e olhos de pimenta. A vampira rosnou para ela, e Max teria sido capaz de se postar a sua frente se Vitória não tivesse agido tão rápido.

A dama saltou sobre o seu alvo, fazendo as anáguas do vestido se avoaçarem ao redor quando trabalhou a estaca no peito da vampira, causando-lhe um último golpe antes que virasse cinzas.

Vitória olhou estupefata, como se nunca tivesse vislumbrado um vampiro desfalecer. Como se toda aquela situação de adrenalina fosse nova para ela.

Com que tipo de loucura estou lidando? Max não cabia em si mesmo.

Ele olhou surpreso para Vitória Gardella, sem conseguir desviar de sua beleza sem igual e do fato de que havia escolhido ser uma venadora. Mulheres delicadas como ela não pertenciam ao seu trabalho - ele não gostou da ideia. Precisaria ter uma conversa urgente com Eustácia sobre contratar donzelas não-experientes que eram capazes de confundi-lo com um vampiro! Mas ora essa!

Max não sabia se devia perguntar se estava tudo bem, ou se devia gritar com ela por ter-lhe atacado de maneira abrupta, e então ter interrompido sua emboscada miseravelmente.

Ele não era bom com pessoas em geral. Não era bom em demonstrar gratidão, afeto e até mesmo irreverência. Portanto, resolveu escolher a última opção.

 _\- Você ia me cravar com uma estaca, não ia?_  - Ele estava furioso com ela.

Um rubor cobriu o rosto da moça, fazendo-a engolir em seco e alisar o vestido.

_\- Eu..._

Max não deixou que ela continuasse.

 _\- Você pensou que eu fosse um vampiro!_  - Não podia acreditar.

Olhos quentes encontraram os seus novamente, e Vitória aprumou-se perante sua presença, armando-se contra seus argumentos.

 _\- Não lhe faria mal ser um pouco mais afável com quem acabou de salvar a sua vida._  - Ela responde em desafio.

Max encarou-a chocado, para então cair em gargalhadas.

 _\- Seria um dia e tanto... O dia em que eu precisasse de uma garota para salvar minha vida... De um vampiro, ainda por cima!_  - Ele riu mais alto.

E os olhos da moça concentraram-se no que Max segurava, como se ela finalmente estivesse encaixando as peças.

_\- Quem é você?_

_\- Maximiliano Pesaro, mestre matador de vampiros._


End file.
